The Coin And The Jewel
by TheFantasizer
Summary: Leah is living a life in hell with only her brother Jarred to help her through, will all this change one dramatic night when she is suddenly in for a ride of pain and confusion? and what about her brother? suck at summaries, im fireproof, T for safety R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** I own only what you do not recognize. I hope you enjoy! please R&R

**Chapter 1**

"What!"

"I just don't think it works any longer, we can't see each other anymore"

"Is it because you've found another!" he suddenly thought that his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world, and then I finally understood, tears began welling up in my eyes. He'd dumped me for the worst person he could have chosen ever. And then my fist collided with his nose, he stumbled backwards. The teas were streaming down my cheeks, but I ignored them. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, and turned around to run. There was blood on my right fist, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away as fast as possible. I ran, but then I bumped in to someone my size, probably a little thinner, and with bigger curves than me. I was flat as a board. I fell to the ground on my backside. I looked up and saw, to my horror, the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hey watch were your go…. Oh what do we have here?" she said with an evil smirk. I rose, while glaring at her, and turned to leave in the direction I was coming from. He would probably be gone by now. But I was stopped by a hand taking my wrist forcefully and turning me around. "Nobody walks away, when I'm talking to them" she said sharply, shooting icicles at me, uuhhh how I hate her, I thought shooting some back.

"What is going on here?" asked a deep, soothing, but at the same time worried, voice, from behind me. Jarred! Thank you so, so much I thought. He seriously saved me there.

"Nothing, we were just girl talking" Jenine said, while plastering an angelic mask on her face, and at the same time a little flirting, she had been flirting with Jarred ever since he had been taking on a few pounds, and with that I mean that he was beginning to look like a bodybuilder, but not too much like one just exactly enough to look really good. And you ask if I hadn't already tried to get his attention? Yeah well I already have it; he is my big brother. Uh she is such a slut. First she takes my boyfriend, and then she flirts with my brother. I swear she is trying to ruin my life!

"Aha?" Jarred said, not entirely convinced, ignoring the flirting tone in Jenine's voice. "What happened to your hand?" Jarred asked even more worried. Ups he must have seen the blood on it. Then he took my hand in his and started to examine it (he is studying to become a nurse), and Jenine frowned at how he ignored her. Go Jarred!.

"It's nothing" I said while taking my hand out of his.

"Yeah it's probably nothing, besides you don't wanna worry about _her_, while you could have a _really_ good time with _me_" Jenine said while coming closer to Jarred, whispering the last words in his ear, and finishing the sentence with a lick in his ear.

Jarred quickly ducked away from her, while pushing her a little back by her shoulder.

"I really think that should be looked at" he said, taking my hand again.

"bu-"

"No buts" he said, while tucking at my hand, to get me to follow him, but when I didn't move he sighed and threw me over his shoulder easy as that.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN, I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!" I yelled, while kicking with my feet and punching him in the back, which I knew very well he wouldn't even notice.

"No, else you would just run away from me and we couldn't have that could we?" he said, as he started walking.

"I promise I won't run" I said, not entirely true to my word, and of course Jarred could tell that. He could always tell when I was lying.

"Why don't I believe you then?" he said.

"_Touché_" I said, letting him carry me to where ever he was going. When I looked up I could see Jenine standing there frozen with open mouth, watching us.

"HEY JENINE! GOOD LUCK WITH THE FLY-CATCHING!" what? I couldn't help it, seriously the girl has been haunting me since preschool!

At that Jarred broke in to laughter. And I had completely forgotten all about what had happened, just a couple of minutes ago.

**A/N;** so.. what do you think? I know its a bit short, I will try to make the next chapter a little longer. It's my first story, I'm really anxious to know how I did, I'm doing my own beta-ing, so I hope it was not too crappy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 2**

Jarred was sitting opposite of me in the school nurse office, he worked as a part time assistant there, he was rolling bandages around my knuckles as gently as he could. He had such gentle hands; he had even made me the most beautiful wrist band you could imagine. He had a little goldsmith shop at his room; he had a couple of part time jobs beside the studying, he had to get money somewhere didn't he? After all he did also pay for me. Our parents had abandoned us when i was 11, but Jarred was 18 at the time and decided to take care of me. He gave me the wrist band at my 16 year old birthday, I just love my brother. But now he was probably worried and a little angry at me, for getting into trouble, he was always worried about me.

"What did you do to bust up your knuckles like that?" Jarred asked me.

"Um… I hit my ex?" it came out more like a question than a statement.

"Your ex? You broke up? What happened?" Jarred asked even more worried.

"Yes my ex. And don't worry Jenine just stole him from me, that's all" I said as if it was nothing. Jarred finished up bandaging my hand, but didn't move to get up.

"You want me to go after him? Teach him a lesson?" Jarred asked, aww he was such a cute brother always trying to cheer his little sister up, always watching out for her.

"Narh I'm pretty sure he will regret leaving me, when he finds out Jenine just used him to hurt me. And I think I'm too good for a guy that leaves his girlfriend because of a slut" I said with a little more confidence.

"That's right that's my sister, you are way too good for him, and then I never really liked him" Jarred said with at grin.

"Thanks Jarred, you know I love you" I said hugging him.

"And you know I would do anything for my little girl" Jarred said hugging me back.

* * *

><p>That night I couldn't sleep properly. I woke every second hour, my head hurting and a tinkling sensation in my whole body.<p>

"aaahh" I woke up again with a set, my head hurting even more than before, and the tinkling had transformed into something that felt like getting scratched by thorns all over my skin. I knew I had to get to Jarred. I slowly got out of bed and stood up, my legs a little shaky. I managed to get to the door before everything started to spin before my eyes. I walked down the hallway very slowly taking one step at a time, bracing myself on the wall. Jarred's door seemed so far away. But I had to get to him one way or the other.

I reached his door and opened it, I slowly walked over to Jarred lying in his bed.

"Jarred?" I asked, it came out as a whisper, but for me it was as loud as yelling it directly into my ear.

"Jarred?" I tried again a little louder, wincing at the loud sound in my head. I touched his shoulder, feeling it burn under my fingers. Jarred stirred. He turned around and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Leah? Is something wrong?" he asked me brightening up a little.

"Jarred, I-I don't feel so gooh..." I said swaying a bit before it all became dark.

When I woke up I felt this intense pain all over my body, I was lying on my stomach on something soft, and Jarred was calling my name. I felt him turn me over, and start tearing my shirt open. I tried to cover up my breasts, but I couldn't move my arms, they were too heavy.

"Don't worry I'm not looking there, I just have to see if you've been injured" Jarred said as softly as he could, but the worry was still thick in his words.

"I-it hurts Jarred, it hurts, make it stop" I cried, Jarred brushed my cheek.

"Shhh, its going to be okay, I'm going to make it go away, you just have to listen to my voice, do you understand? Just listen to my voice and it will all go away" Jarred said trying to calm me down. Just then a white burning pain shot through me and I screamed as loud as I could.

"Yes just scream that's right, whenever the pain is too much just scream as loud as you can, I'm going to help you get through this, I'm going to make it go away, just focus on my voice" Jarred soothed.

"What's going on?" I sobbed, shaking from all the pain. But before Jarred could answer there was another strike of pain this one greater than before. I screamed again. I griped his hand tightly. Then another weave of pain washed over me, this one the worst so far, it felt like it lasted a hundred years. My skin felt like it was ripping apart. It was my temples, up both sides of my forearms, my hands, my upper arms, my chest, my sides, my stomach, my neck, down my back, around my waist, down the sides of my thighs and from my knees all the way down to my feet. It felt like my skin sort of flipped, like when you flip a coin, but only the coins were breaking through my skin, and when it all suddenly stopped and there was only the burning sensation, where the flipping feeling had been, I fainted from exhaustion.

**Jarred's POV**

I didn't know what to do. My little sister, my sweet little girl was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything. Then the impossible happened, her skin began to rip apart and flip, like when you flip a coin, and golden coins were growing out of her skin. And she screamed so loud and my sheets were so bloody, from all the blood coming out of the wounds all over her body. When it was all over I began looking closer at the coins that had grown out of her skin and were just sitting there, like they had always been there, they were burning hot, and so was she.

I ran over to my closet and pulled out the first sheet I saw, and hurried to cover her up, and took her in my arms. I rushed out of my apartment and went down to my car. I put her in the passenger seat, and made sure she would stay there, we had a long ride ahead of us. I got in, in the driver seat and started the car, and sped down the road towards a place, I had heard about, in Westchester, New York.

******A/N; any guess as to where Jarred is going? no? nothing? damn... I gotta make this story more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; I own nothing you recognize! that should have gotten to you now, but I'll keep saying it in case someone would decide to accuse me of claiming that I own it, which i hope yo know by now that i do NOT! even though it would be nice. And thank you for my very first reviews from WanderingWriter172 and e1311. Anyway enough of my rambling on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jerred's POV**

When I saw the sign that said _Xaviers school for gifted youngsters _I knew I was at the right place. I drove directly up to the front entrance, it was already 7 in the morning, it had taken 5 hours to get here, and Leah was still not reachable. I got out and picked Leah up from the passenger seat, and hurried up to the door. I held Leah in one arm while I knocked forcefully on the giant oak door with the other.

Soon there was a woman who opened the door.

"Please help me, I heard this was the place to come if you needed help" I said with a bit of panic, while showing some of Leah's leg with the coins to the gray haired woman.

"Of course, come in, and follow me, I'm Storm by the way" the kind woman said in a gentle voice and began to lead the way down to some form of high-tech basement.

"I'm Jarred, and this is my little sister Leah, she came into my room last night and said she didn't feel so good, then she began to have all these pain weaves, and then these appeared" I said referring to the coins I had shown her, while getting some tears in my eyes from remembering her begging for me to make the pain stop.

"That is one of the worst ways of a mutation to manifest" she said, wincing a little, with sincerity in her voice and led me into a room, I guessed to be the medical bay. "This is Dr. Jean Gray, she is going to take care of your little sister" she introduced the redhead who helped putting Leah down on one of the tables.

"This is Jarred and his little sister Leah, Leah has had a worst case of mutation manifestation" Storm explained to the doctor.

"How long ago?" Dr. Gray asked seriously.

"About six hours or so, and I believe she has a fever" I said, a tear slipping down my cheek, as I watched how pale she was, and how wrong she looked when she looked so fragile.

"Come with me Jarred, and let Dr. Gray do her work" Storm said to me.

"Can't I stay? I can help I've been studying medicine for two years now" I said not wanting to leave Leah.

"That could be true, but I doubt it was medicine for mutants, you studied, but don't worry, she will be safe with me, I promise you that" Dr. Gray said, looking at me with all honesty in her eyes. I looked down at Leah and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it" I said to her "take good care of her, she is everything I got" I said to Dr. Gray, and then turned to Storm and followed her up to ground level again. She lead me into an office where there were a bold man sitting behind a desk in a wheel chair.

'_Good morning Jarred, don't worry about Leah she will be fine, Jean is the very best mutant doctor there is.'_

'_Where the hell did that come from' _I thought, while looking around the room, but there was no one else here except for Storm, the man in the wheel chair and myself.

'_I am professor Xavier, Jarred, and I'm a telepath, I can read your mind, and transfer my thoughts into your head.'_ Ahhh the man in the wheel chair is Xavier the head of this school.

'_Jarred I can offer you a safe place to stay, for you and your little sister'_

'_Yes please, I don't think she would be welcomed back either if we went back.'_ I let the images of the afternoons she came home with bruises, when she was smaller, flash through my mind.

'_I will have Storm show you to your room, and after you have gotten some rest we will discuss this further' _Storm then began walking out the door and I followed, with the words '_thank you'_ in my mind.

When we walked through the mansion (I just noticed it was a mansion), there were kids everywhere, one was flying through the halls, one just walked through a wall! There was one with a blue tail, and there was a guy standing by himself playing with a fire ball in his bare hand, another guy froze it to ice, one held her hand forth and the icicle shattered inside an invisible box, all three glared at each other. A big guy with no shirt on walked by us with a TV under his arm. One trailed down the hall with a few paper planes flying after her. Most of them starred at me, others ignored me, and some were whispering in groups.

We went up some stairs and walked down an empty hall with a lot of doors, we stopped in front of one that had the number 328 on it.

"This is your room, and your sister will have the one next to yours, and there is a door connecting the two rooms. You will both have roommates since we don't have enough rooms for you to have one each. Your roommate is Peter Rasputin or Colossus as he is also called, and your sister will be sharing a room with Kitty Pryde or as she is also called Shadowcat" Storm said as she opened the door for me to walk in.

"This is the bathroom?" I asked walking over to a door to the right.

"Yes" she said. "Do you want to go back and get some of your things from your place? We can get you there in no time"

"No, I think we both just need a new start, and forget everything else" I said.

"Alright, but if you should need anything you should just ask" she said smiling a gentle smile.

"I will keep that in mind" I said smiling back at her, though the worry was still there.

"I will show you to the kitchen, so you can get something to eat, and then you need to rest" she said.

"Okay" I said, and followed her downstairs again and into a big kitchen. She explained where everything was, and told me the times they ate, and said that if I felt up to it I could join them. Then she went to go to her class. I made myself a sandwich and when I was done with it, I headed up to the room I was sharing, with said Peter Rasputin aka Colossus. I lay down in the bed that seemed to not be taken, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I was asleep.

**A/N; So... I hope this wasn't too crappy, I wrote this in a haste, I just wanted to get this part over with. I'm still trying to improve my writing skills (if there are any, at all) please tell me what you think, it would make my world :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I am so so incredibly sorry that I haven't updated this before, and here's my lame excuse; I am this close to my final exams and I've just finished my project week, so that has been the only thing on my mind for the past two weeks actually, and before that I wanted to wait until I had the 5th chapter finished, but I haven't even done that. Again I am so so sorry for the delay, I hope you can forgive me, I promise that the next chapter will be up soon, and that the Wolverine is going to make an appearance soon.**

**WARNING! there's a bit of gay flirting in this chapter, hope you don't mind gays or else you have nothing to do here, since I'm bi myself.**

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jarred's POV**

When I woke up it was almost 5 in the afternoon. I sat up on the bed a looked around. I would have to get something to entertain myself with, and come to think of it some new clothes too, especially for Leah, she only had a sheet. Just then the big shirtless guy from before came into the room, only now he had a shirt on.

"Hello you must be Jarred, Storm told me I got a new roommate" he said in a thick Russian accent.

"And you must be Colossus" I said in a friendly manner.

"Please call me Peter, we only use our codenames when we are training combat" he said.

"Alright Peter it good to meet you" I said standing up and extending my hand, he took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It's good to meet you too" he said, smiling.

"I do want to talk to you, but I have to check up on my little sister to see how she is doing" I said.

"I understand, go see if she is okay" he said looking at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Thanks" I said appreciatively, and then walked over to the door but stopped when I was about to step out.

"Hey Peter, I was wondering if I maybe could borrow a shirt or something, for Leah to wear until I get her some new clothes, we didn't take anything with us when we came here this morning" I said, hoping that he would lend me one, just this time.

"Of course, I'm happy I can help in some way" he said and walked over to a dresser and pulled a big white hoodie out. He threw it to me, and I caught it.

"Thank you so much, you'll get it back as soon as possible" I said.

"Narh, keep it, I keep myself warm anyway, haven't used it since my mutation manifested" he shrugged.

"Thank you so much" I said and hurried down the hall, but when I had taken a few steps, an unexpected weave of pain shot through my entire body. And as I collapsed on the floor, I let out a pain struck scream. I could hear Peter's heavy footsteps approaching. The pain was so intense; I saw fireworks behind my eyelids. I was so cold, it was freezing, and then it was suddenly burning hot, then cold, like going from the North Pole to the Sahara desert and back again, in one step. I felt my bones break, and I screamed again. I felt something cold against my back, and I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the medical bay. I looked to my left and saw Leah on the table next to me. Relief flooded through me, but it didn't last very long because another weave of pain shot through my body. My veins burned and my heart was going 300 m/h. It seemed to last a lifetime. And then suddenly I felt numb. Like I was floating in the dark nothingness. I opened my eyes and starred into the ceiling.

"Jarred?" I heard Dr. Grays voice ask cautiously. I sat up and looked at my hands. They were glinting in a million colors. My hands were covered in jewels in every color imaginable. No they weren't covered, it was my skin, I could feel just like I normally could. I looked down at my chest, there were laces of my shirt hanging on me, and my chest looked like my hands, shining in every color I had ever seen and more. Luckily my pants wasn't ripped to pieces, but my shoes were.

"What happened to me?" I asked wonderingly.

"Your mutation just manifested, how do you feel?" Dr. Gray said cautiously stepping a little closer to me.

"I- I feel… I feel wonderful" I said, thinking it was weird; there was no trace of the pain or numbness I felt only moments ago.

"How did I get here?" I asked looking up at them, there was Dr. Gray and Peter, and then there was Leah still on the table next to mine.

"Peter carried you down here" Dr. Gray said. I looked at him wondering how he could carry one bigger than himself. He somehow understood my look, since he flashed his metal skin a moment, looking away a little flush on his cheeks. I smiled at him.

"Thanks again" I said and he smiled back at me. I stood up and went over to Leah; it clinked every time I took a step. "Is there a way to get back to normal again?" I asked Dr. Gray.

"Maybe, Peter, what do you do when you retract your metal skin?" she asked Peter.

"I just concentrate on relaxing and imagining myself in my normal form" Peter said. I closed my eyes, and tried to relax and imagine myself in my everyday from. I felt a tickling sensation all over my body. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands; they were back to normal again.

"Thanks, is that the sixth time I say this to you today?" I asked an amused smile on my lips.

"Fifth" Peter corrected me, an amused smile on his face too. I turned back to Leah and brushed her cheek with my finger.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"She is doing better; she just needs to rest a bit" Dr. Gray said. Relief filled me again.

"Come on Leah, I need you to come back" I said kissing her forehead.

**A/N; alright so... Jerred's got his mutation, hurray! and again I'm terribly sorry for the delay.**


End file.
